Pretty Jewel♥Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure season, which has a theme based on emotions and jewels. This season will be similar to FairySina's first season of her Sky Pretty Cure Series. Plot The Future Kingdom, was once ruled by a wonderful queen named Queen Meiro. But she was defeated in the great fight against the Nega Country. It's leader cursed her and her soul was captured in a Box of darkness. After this, the Future Kingdom had many new rulers and royal families. Story Many years after Queen Meiro's defeat, someone freed her soul from the Box of darkness and turned evil. Then Meiro, now called Sabishi, attacked her old kingdom. Her goal is it to get it back and rule it with her new powers. The new royal family, decided to fight against her with the power of the Miracle Jewellery. Celeste, the younger princess, knew that only the four legendary warriors can use the Miracle Jewellery, so she went, with some of her friends, to earth to find them. Episode List Characters Pretty Cures * - Akari Kaede is a bright young girl, who loves to dance and sing. She attends to Kimochiishi Academy, together with her two best friends. Kaede loves eating cookies and is said to have a very cute and welcoming smile. Her alter ego is . * - Soranami Alice is a nice and gentle young girl, who loves to cook. She attends to Kimochiishi Academy. Her family owns a Bakery, where she has to help. She is a good friend of Kaede. Her alter ego is . * - Himuka Himawari is a shy young girl, who is actually very talented at playing the guitar. She attends to Hoseki Middle School. Himawari has only a vew friends that she doesn't see anymore after her family moved to this town. Her alter ego is and later . * - Tsubasa Celeste, actually called Princess Celeste, is the princess of the Future Kingdom. At earth, she attends to Hoseki Middle School, just like Himawari. She came here to look for the legendary warriors; Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is . Allies * - Kirakira is a young girl from Future Kingdom. She followed Princess Celeste to earth, to help her finding the Pretty Cures. At earth, she calls herself . * - Pikapika is Kirakira's younger sister, who helps the Pretty Cures sometimes. She appears later in the season. Nega Country * - Sabishi is the main villain of this season. She used to be be the queen of the Future Kingdom, but was defeated by evil. Years later, she was brought back to life. Now she is evil and wants her Kingdom back. She was once known as . * - Netamashi is an evil, human-like creature that was created by the power, which brought Sabishi back. * - Shibutoi is an evil, human-like creature that was created by the power, which brought Sabishi back. * - Sekkachi is an evil, human-like creature that was created by the power, which brought Sabishi back. * - Namaketes are the monster of this season. Minor Characters * & - Izumi and Sora are Kaede's parents. * - Isamu is one of Alice's elder brothers. * - Jiro is one of Alice's elder brothers. * - Kazuki is Alice's father. * - Yuu is Alice's mother. * - Ken'ichi is Himawari's father. * - Tomotomo is Himawari's dog. * - Princess Aquamarine is Celeste's older sister. * - Queen Ivoy is Celeste's mother and ruler of the Future Kingdom. * - Yuki is one of Kaede's best friends. * * Locations * - Tsubasa Celeste's homeworld. * - the girls' hometown. * - The school, Kaede and Alice attend to. * - The school, Himawari and Celeste attend to. Items * - The transformation item of this season. The girls transform by saying Pretty Cure Miracle Chance!. * - Cure Beryl, Turquoise and Silver/Gold's main attack item, which can be upgraded to Nice Sparkle Rod. * - Cure Pearl's main attack item, which can be upgraded to Magical Crystal Spear. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Pretty Jewel♥Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime